21st Century Troubles
by Dan1007
Summary: When Q sends the crew of the Enterprise-D back to the 21st century, chaos will ensue. Can Picard mangae to get back home or at least contact his crew who is spread out all over North America?
1. Chapter 1: Q!

21st Century Troubles

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm taking a short break from my ****TNG Watches TNG** **series to write this. I promise more of that will come soon. But now here comes my latest creation:**

Chapter 1: Q!

"Captain: this reading is totally wrong. The current Stardate is…wait a minute, that's not possible. Captain: the current Stardate is -309108.35," said Geordi.

"Did you say minus?" asked Commander Riker.

"That is correct, sir," said Data. "The current Earth date is November 22, 2013."

"Well John-Luc I see we meet again," said Q appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Picard. Q smirked.

"You're always saying how 'you've grown out of your infancy'," said Q, impersonating Picard. "So now you get to see what life was like before you 'grew out of your infancy." He snapped his fingers and everyone appeared in different places, and completely lost.

Geordi appeared on an airplane sitting a gate. He looked around, and noticed that there were three tan and blue seats on one side of the aisle, and three seats on his side of the aisle. He suddenly realized that he was in the middle seat, and was between two people who were, well, rather large.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome aboard Southwest Airlines Flight 2395- non-stop service to Louisville, Kentucky. We will now go over the safety procedures of the Boeing 737-700 aircraft," said the flight attendant.

"What the hell?" muttered Geordi. Q's head appeared in the seatback in front of him.

"Welcome to the 21st century, Geordi," mocked Q. "Enjoy you flight."

"Q!" he shouted.

"What's a Q?" asked the person to his left.

"Dude, you got issues," said the guy to his right. The flight attendant rambled on about what to do in a 'water evacuation', which didn't sound pleasant. The '737'-apparently the metal tube he was sitting inside of, pushed back from the building, and began making its way to what the flight attendant called 'the runway'. There was a loud roar, and then the plane started zooming down the runway, and then, slowly rising into the sky.

"I guess I'm going to Louisville," muttered Geordi.

Data appeared on a similar looking place, except the seats were two across, and there were parallel metal rails under the vehicles' wheels.

"Hmm." He pondered. He glanced out the window. Trees were flying past his window. The train's conductor walked into the car.

"Tickets, tickets please," he said. He stopped at the first person, and took his ticket, and punched a few small holes inside with a metal object. The conductor pull a card from his back pocket and wrote: ALX.

"About an hour until Alexandria," he told the person. The conductor walked to the next person, and took their ticket. He wrote: MSS. He came to Data, who suddenly realized that he was holding a ticket. He shrugged, and handed it to the conductor, who punched a few holes, and wrote on Data's card: NFK.

"It's gonna be a while 'til Norfolk," said the conductor, handing Data back his ticket. Data nodded.

"Thank you sir," he said. He sat back, and realized that Q was outside the window, floating along with the train.

"As Amtrak's slogan says: Enjoy the Journey," he said. He disappeared. Data shrugged, and decided to let Q control things.

Worf felt something licking him. He opened his eyes to a terrible sight. Check that- a horrifyingly terrible sight. Five puppies were madly licking Worf. He growled, and stood up. One puppy clung to his leg. Another tried to jump on his back.

"Get off me you…"

"Now now, Worf. Besides: loosing you temper will only rile them up even more. One puppy ran up to Worf with a tennis ball in his mouth, and started to whine.

"Get me out of here Q!" he demanded. Q disappeared. "Q? Damnit!" All the puppies started to jump on him. Worf groaned. He headed for the door, and opened it, but all the puppies ran out. A staff member called the dogs over, and fainted at the sight of Worf.

"Ah shit," he muttered.

Troi appeared in the middle of a huge mob. There was music blaring and a band on stage. She covered her ears to try to block out the high decibel of sound.

_I'm waking up,_

_I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh,_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive,_

_Whoa-oh-oh whoa-oh-oh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Troi looked around, desperate to find her shipmates. Suddenly, her mind began swarming with the thoughts of those around her. Several were singing along. Others were thinking about friends or family. It all got lost in a jumble in her head. Q appeared in front of her.

"Enjoying the concert?" he asked.

"Make it stop!" she shouted. Q turned up the volume on the speakers, increasing her swarm of thoughts and panic. She began sweating, and her breath zoomed out of control. She felt only one feeling. She had to get out of here.

Riker appeared in the front row of an orchestra concert.

"Ah Shit. Damn you Q," he muttered. The person next to him shushed him. Riker, unfortunately, recognized the piece. It was, like, Beethoven's 9th or 12th or something.

"Why couldn't Q have sent me to a jazz concert?"

"Because you would have enjoyed that," said Q, appearing on Riker lap. Q put an arm around Riker's shoulder, but Riker pushed him to the floor.

"Why are you waving your hands around?" asked the person next to Riker. He was ignored, as Riker turned his attention the being on the floor.

"Don't you just _love_ classical music?" asked Q, as he danced around. Riker stood up to leave.

"You can't leave," said Q, forcing Riker down with his finger. "You're stuck here." Q laughed, and disappeared.

"Q!" screamed Riker.

"Shh!" shushed the person next to him. Murmurs broke out among the crowd. Riker sat back, and tried to enjoy the concert. He failed.

Picard felt a strong breeze hit his face. He looked down, and wished he hadn't. He was wearing a neon red jumpsuit, and was tethered to the top of the CN Tower. He was leaning forward, off the tower when Q appeared.

"Having fun?" he asked, a smug expression on his face. Picard tried to lean back onto the solid ledge, but Q wouldn't let him.

"Patience, Mon Capitane."

"Where is the rest of my crew? Are they safe?" Picard asked frantically.

"Well, let's just say, they're having just as much fun as you are." Q smirked.

"Why have you done this to us?" Picard asked.

"Oh, cultural enrichment, plain and simple," said Q innocently.

"Hardly," said Picard. "You always have ulterior motives."

"Oh John-Luc, you know me too well."

"Then what do you want?"

"Oh, just to watch your crew see what life was really like, you know, in the past."

"For your amusement."

"Well, simply, yes."

"And will you return me and my crew to the _Enterprise_ once we have _thoroughly amused you_?" sneered Picard.

"Oh, most defiantly yes. So amuse me."

"Damnit," muttered Picard. "I see I don't have a choice."

"Why have you been talking to yourself?" asked a fat man who was behind Picard.

"Q!" yelled Picard.

**A/N: HI guys! So what did you think of my first chapter? Too long or too short? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Geordi

21st Century Troubles

**A/N: Hi guys! So I'm back with my second chapter, so here goes:**

Chapter 2: Geordi

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now reaches cruising altitude," said a voice over the intercom. "You may now use FAA approved portable electronics."

"Portable electronics?" asked Geordi, frowning.

"You know: iPads, iPods, Games. What planet are you from anyways?" asked the person to Geordi's left.

"Earth. What do I look like? A Klingon?" said Geordi.

"A what? Boy, how much crack were you smoking before this flight anyways? You got any left?"

"What? No!" Geordi looked around. He glanced out the window, and the sun glared on his visor- which was evidently invisible to people to people of this era. The person to Geordi's right took out a bag labeled: Lays Potato Chips, and popped some 'chips' in his mouth. The man caught Geordi looking at him.

"What? Never seen a bag of chips before?" he asked. Geordi sighed, and leaned back in his seat- which wasn't very comfortable. A 'flight attendant' came to their row and asked them what they would like to drink.

"I'll have a Bud Light," said the man to Geordi's left.

"Me too," said the man to Geordi's right.

"Uh, I'm fine, thanks," said Geordi. He remembered reading about 21st century sodas and beers- which were horribly bad for you. He assumed that this 'Bud Light' was a beer- though without Synthahol. The 'flight attendant' was back quickly with their drinks.

"That'll be 4 dollars each," she said. The men took out their wallets, and gave the attendant a piece of plastic. The plastic card was swiped through a machine, causing a piece of paper to come out of it. The men each received their plastic things back, along with a piece of paper, which they had to sign. They each handed their piece of paper back to the flight attendant, who gave them yet another piece of paper.

_History was right. These we wasteful people_, thought Geordi. Once the whole procedure was complete, the men opened their beers and took a long sip, causing both of them to burp simultaneously. Geordi put his pace in his hands, frustrated. He was going to get Q for this.

Several headaches and burps later, the flight attendant made another announcement over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we make our final descent into Louisville, we'd like to thank you for choosing us here at Southwest Airlines. At this time, all portable electronics must be turned off, your trays stowed, and your seats in the full upright position." Geordi looked out the window. He guessed that they must be at least 15,000 feet up still. And he didn't see this 'Louisville' anywhere in sight.

As the plane slowly made its way down through the clouds, more and more became visible. Finally, the plane touched down on what he heard some kid call a 'runway'. The flight attendant made on more announcement over the intercom:

"Ladies and gentlemen: welcome to Louisville! Please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until we have come to a _complete _stop at the gate." The plane slowly taxied down a concrete road until it reached 'the gate'. There was a beep, followed by sounds of seatbelts unbuckling everywhere.

Geordi examined his seatbelt, but could not figure out how to unbuckle it. After several tries, he finally got it to unbuckle. He stood up, and banged his head on the overhead bins above him. He rubbed his head, as he exited his aisle row, and walked down the aisle until he reached the end of it. He walked off the plane, and onto some ramp-like structure, but it was enclosed. He walked inside it until he reached the end of it, and entered a large room.

There were lots of people sitting in the waiting area. He stopped to look around, and began following the crowd towards what he assumed to be the exit. As he walked, he passed a crowd of people standing in line, waiting. He walked out the doors of the building, and lots of automobiles were sitting, waiting to pick up their passengers. Geordi had no idea where to go.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but more is on the way! Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
